Wild Thing
by SnowDove
Summary: *Selvine* Irvine has been acting very strangely lately, and Selphie can only assume the worst. Is this a setup for a suprise or a breakup to despise?Read and Find out! R&R please!!!!


Hi everyone! This is a little story I've written, about a little wild thing named Selphie, and her cute cowboy Irvine. This is a one chapter fic, so enjoy it while it lasts! By the way Rinoa is acting OOC. Just a small warning!  
  
Irvine has been acting strange and Selphie can only assume something is wrong. Hopefully everything gets settled in time for her Garden Festival..We'll see!  
  
~~  
  
Major couple: Selvine or Irphie  
  
Minor: Seifer/Fujin (just a tiny bit)  
  
Time set: Approximately three years after the fall of Ultimecia, Garden Festival.  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Suspense  
  
Rating: PG, just because G seems too bland for this story  
  
Review Request: Many and good  
  
Special notes: Italics indicate thought  
  
**  
  
Two Days Before Garden Festival  
  
"Okay people! Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO!!!" Selphie wailed from onstage, though the T-Rexaurs heard it too. "The Garden Festival is in two days, so you people better get MOVING!"  
  
"We're going as fast as we can," Nida whined, trying desperately not to drop the huge bass speaker on his foot.  
  
"I know you are, but think Chocobo on coffee and go from there," Selphie encouraged.  
  
Nida merely grunted in response and continued his tiresome tread up the stage stairs. Despite her nearly constant shrieking, the members of the Garden committee couldn't complain, too much.  
  
Selphie had recruited nearly 20 people, most of which were scrambling about the stage. Sound and light testing, putting the finishing touches on decorations, and finally checking the instruments.  
  
Instruments to be played by the Heroes of Ultimecia. Minus Quistis, she decided to go to Esthar to begin a professional teaching career and wouldn't be able to make it this year. Plus the former Disciplinary Committee. A poll conducted by the Mistress of Ceremonies herself, stated that watching the two groups would be a lot funnier than a professional band. How could Selphie turn down such a request? Even if she had to chase them all down and sing the theme to CatDog over and over until they relented.  
  
But. Selphie thought with a small smile. Irvy wouldn't disappoint me. Now that Selphie really stopped to think about it, Irvine had been acting oddly lately. Always acting nervous around her and abruptly leaving whenever she got near, despite his reasons, Selphie was beginning to wonder about him.  
  
Is it possible? She wondered Could he be cheating on me?  
  
Her questions would have to wait until later, just then a loud crash sounded from back stage and Nida started crying about his foot.  
  
Selphie sighed and ran to the back of the stage to where a crowd had already formed.  
  
~~  
  
Same Day  
  
Irvine sat at the cafeteria table staring absently down at his food. His mind was whirring with all sorts of thoughts.  
  
What if she gets mad at me? What if she thinks I'm the biggest dang dork in the whole wide world? What if I choke?  
  
A loud clatter stirred him from his thoughts, Irvine looked up to see Seifer's sitting down, smirking at him. The clatter was Seifer's tray being repeatedly banged onto the table to get the cowboy's attention.  
  
"Howdy," Seifer said.  
  
"Hey," Irvine replied quietly.  
  
"Jeez what's up with you?" Seifer asked taking a big bite of his apple.  
  
"I got a problem-" Irvine began.  
  
"Wait just a sec. Is this a personal problem or lady trouble?" Seifer asked. "Cause I don't want to hear some nasty story about flaky skin somewhere gross or nothing like that."  
  
Irvine stared at him a moment.  
  
"Zell," Seifer answered the unspoken question. "That little Chicken just doesn't shut up!"  
  
Irvine managed a half-hearted chuckle before saying. "My problem is about Selphie. I got something really important to tell her, but.." Irvine trailed off.  
  
"Are you afraid of ruining her day?" Sefier asked. "Yeah, I mean I don't know when to tell her. I could wait till the Festival is over, but I don't want to mess things up for her." Irvine stated.  
  
"Well don't know what to tell you. All I really know is Selphie asked me and my posse to play in the band." Seifer said finishing his apple.  
  
Irvine's eyes widened and a huge grin lit up his face. "Maybe you and the others can help me."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Seifer groaned.  
  
~~  
  
Day Before Garden Festival  
  
Irvine stood in front of the dormitory with Raijin, Fujin, Squall, Zell, and Seifer. He was explaining his brilliant plan to drop the bombshell on Selphie when..  
  
"IRVYY!!!" Selphie screeched rocketing towards the tall cowboy.  
  
Before anyone could blink, Selphie had her arms around Irvine's neck and was hugging him mercilessly.  
  
"Irvy, you should come see the stage it's perfect!" Selphie cried happily.  
  
"Can't.breathe.," Irvine gasped.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Selphie said jumping back.  
  
"Come on," She said latching onto his arm and began to tug him away from the others.  
  
"Sorry Selph, I can't," Irvine said detaching himself. "Uh.I gotta go clean Exeter, because Zell and I were going to train later."  
  
"What? I don't remember- Ack!" Zell bent over after being elbowed in the ribs, none to gently.  
  
Selphie looked from Irvine to Zell, before nodding her head and walking dejectedly away.  
  
"Man, now I feel like Chocobo manure," Irvine sighed. "Fujin will you go after her? Don't tell her anything just trying and make her feel better."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin said.  
  
Fujin took off running down the halls after Selphie. After running what seemed like the entire circumference of the Garden she found her, but Selphie wasn't alone.  
  
"Come on girl! Wake up and smell the coffee, he's going to dump you! I mean look at him, he flirts endlessly. It'd be so easy for him to do so, and for all you know he might be!" Rinoa shouted looking at the saddened brunette.  
  
Unlike her usual self, Selphie seemed like a big party balloon that was deflating. She no longer had that barely contained exuberance.  
  
"Selph, what you have to do is break up with him before he does it to you first!" Rinoa continued, not noticing Selphie's dismay.  
  
"SILENCE!" Fujin snapped at the bothersome girl.  
  
Fujin didn't really like Rinoa. Rinoa broke her Seifer's heart those many years ago, leaving her with the pieces.  
  
"Oh it's you. You've been hanging out with Irvine all this time. Is he cheating on Selphie?" Rinoa demanded.  
  
Shaking her head Fujin replied. "NEGATIVE."  
  
Frowning a sudden light dawned in Rinoa's eyes. "Or maybe he's cheating with you!"  
  
Narrowing her one good eye Fujin glared at Rinoa. "RAGE!"  
  
Rinoa jumped back, usually when that particular word was uttered the recipient ended up with a thoroughly bruised shin.  
  
Fujin swatted at Rinoa like she was a mere insect. "LEAVE."  
  
Rinoa huffed and walked off to a destination unknown.  
  
Fujin sighed and shook her head. She looked over at Selphie and was stunned to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll do it, I'll break up with him."  
  
~~  
  
GARDEN FESTIVAL Tonight's the night Selphie thought dejectedly. I'll break up with him tonight after the concert that way he won't be able to dump me first.  
  
It had been hours and Irvine still hadn't shown up. Selphie sighed and jumped onto the stage. Her friends were all playing a soft jazz tune that the couples were dancing to.  
  
"Everyone!" Selphie spoke into the microphone.  
  
Everyone looked up at her and applauded.  
  
"Thanks everyone. This festival couldn't have been a huge a success without our wonderful band and committee though." Selphie said.  
  
Another round of applause.  
  
"But I'm afraid that the Festival like all good things has to end at some point. And with that I-" Selphie was interrupted by a loud voice in the crowd.  
  
"Wait!" Irvine cried running up to the stage. "Before everyone retires for the evening I got something I want to say!"  
  
Selphie looked down at Irvine. Public humiliation? Is that it?  
  
Irvine stepped onto the stage and flashed Selphie a smile. "I been thinking about this for awhile and I decided that tonight is the night, to make a big decision."  
  
Irvine motion to the others and they all got into position to play a song. Getting sheet music and everything.  
  
"This'll only take a second, darling," Irvine said motioning for Selphie to let him have the microphone.  
  
Selphie climbed off of the stage slightly confused, but curious.  
  
"This song goes out to a special little gal, in my life. I hope this will let her and everyone knows how much she means to me." Irvine said, while adjusting the microphone to his height.  
  
Squall strummed up the guitar followed by Seifer. Zell began pounding on the drums.  
  
Irvine smiled big and began to sing  
  
Wild thing  
  
You make my heart sing  
  
You make everything groovy!  
  
Wild thing  
  
Wild thing I think I love you  
  
But I want to know for sure!  
  
Come on hold me tight..I love you  
  
Wild thing  
  
You make my heart sing  
  
You make everything Groovy  
  
Raijin stepped forward and began to play a tiny flute. Selphie couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to leave, she didn't want to hear Irvine's love confession to another girl. She turned to walk away when she bumped into Fujin. Fujin just grinned and picked Selphie up, placing her on the stage. Selphie heard Irvine behind her singing again.  
  
Wild thing I think you move me  
  
But I want to know for sure!  
  
So come on hold me tight..you move me  
  
Wild thing you make my heart sing  
  
You make everything groovy!  
  
Come on, come on wild thing  
  
The song ended and Selphie heard the rustle of clothes behind her.  
  
"Come on wild thing." Irvine said softly.  
  
Selphie turned and started crying.  
  
Irvine was down on one knee, a black velvet box in his hand. It was open exposing a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Selphie will you-" Irvine began before he was cut off by Selphie kissing him hard.  
  
"Yes of course I will!" She cried when they broke for air.  
  
It was Irvine's time to smile and he pulled Selphie into the biggest hug of her life, while slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you wild thing," he whispered.  
  
~FIN~  
  
**  
  
Hello? Anyone still there? I hope you liked this fic. Review and let me know about it. Bye till next time! 


End file.
